coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8155 (24th June 2013)
Plot An incredulous Gary tells Izzy how much he’s wanted this baby and that she must fight for him as well if she loves him as much as he does. She tells him that Jake will have bonded with Tina by the time that they win him back and that could damage him for life. David enters Nick’s flat and plants Peter’s lighter down the side of his sofa. Anna interrupts Izzy and Gary and tells Izzy that she’s mad when she hears of her plan but Gary is now persuaded and the two set off to tell Tina that she’s won. Roy watches the CCTV footage with an exasperated Owen. He sees the figure of a man crossing towards the café but is unable to tell who it is. He wonders if Beth has put Kirk up to it. Tim tells Faye off for her attitude towards Anna earlier. At the hospital, Tina demands from Tommy that he tell her the truth about how he feels. He replies that she’s stealing a baby and she’ll regret it for the rest of her life but he’ll stand by her irrespective. Izzy and Gary arrive and Izzy asks for a moment alone with Tina. Tearfully, she tells the shocked girl that she’s won and the baby is hers. Gail watches suspiciously as Peter and Leanne swap banter happily at the Bistro. Faye isn’t happy with Tim’s effort at tea – beans on toast. Izzy and Gary say a tearful goodbye to Jake watched by Tina. She reaches a decision and tells them that Jake is theirs. She refuses their offer to say goodbye and asks Tommy to take her home. Gail tells David that he might have a point about Peter and Leanne but she dreads to think what it would do to Nick. David agrees with a look of satisfaction. Owen and Anna are suspicious of Tina’s motives when they hear the news but delighted to be grandparents. Roy and Hayley are locking up the café when they find Craig using the toilet. Roy shouts at the boy, thinking that he’s the one behind the occurrences at the café. Hayley is shocked. Tommy and Tina arrive home where she breaks down in tears. Cast Regular cast *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *6 Coronation Street - Garden *10a Coronation Street - Living room, kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Owen Armstrong Construction - Office *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Special care unit and corridor Notes *Deirdre Barlow only appears on the CCTV footage that Roy Cropper watches in the Builder's Yard. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Izzy goes to the hospital to tell Tina she will not fight her for the baby any more; David plants Peter's lighter on the sofa in Nick's flat; and Roy's short temper worries Hayley and Sylvia. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,100,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2013 episodes